comment mettre tout le monde d'accord
by cashgirl
Summary: peite délire perso a prendre au 172 ème degrés...


Comment mettre tout le monde d'accord ou encor le grain de folie de Cashie…

Brooke Davis était connue de tous comme étant une fille brillante. Complètement barge mais brillante quand même. C'est la raison pour laquelle ses amis stressèrent un max le jour ou elle débarqua au Karen's Café en assurant haut est fort qu'elle avait trouvé la solution au problème que poser l'éternel trio amoureux qu'elle formée avec Peython et Lucas.

La solution était simple, n'avait elle pas elle-même dit un jour, et nous la citons mot pour mot, « il est normal que le garçon que j'aime sauve la fille que j'aime », aussi puisqu'un couple traditionnel à deux, et entendait par là une fille et un garçon, était voué à l'échec et qu'elle-même aimer de manière égale ses deux âmes sœur, il leurs suffisaient de former un couple à TROIS.

Et voilà le bombe était lâché, rester plus qu'à convaincre les deux principaux concernés.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire se ne fut pas Peython la plus difficile à convaincre mais Lucas. Il opposa bien des résistances mais finit par céder aux supplications de le brune et de la blonde, sous les encouragements de son frère et de la femme de ce dernier.

Au départ nombreux furent les élèvent a donner leurs langues au chat quand à ce qui se passé entre ses trois là. Un jour l'on voyait Lucas embrassé Peython et l'après midi même l'on voyait ce même Lucas embrassé Brooke. L'on pensa dans un premier temps que le blond joué double jeu mais le jour ou l'on vit Brooke embrassé Lucas ET Peython l'on du bien admettre qu'entre ses trois là les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles avaient l'air d'être et rapidement on arrêta de se poser des questions car toutes cette histoire devenait bien trop compliqué pour le commun des mortels.

La fin du lycée arriva rapidement et il fut l'heure de se séparer pour aller à la fac. Notre trio n'étant pas d'accord, ils mirent leurs efforts en commun pour trouver un faculté ou l'on pouvait étudier à la fois, la musique, le management, le stylisme et la littérature. La tache fut ardu mais fort de leur résolution le trio terrible trouva son bonheur dans une petite fac d'un coin paumé du bout du pays. C'était une petite fac sans grande envergure mais ils s'en moquaient car ils étaient ensemble.

4 ans plus tard une fois la fac terminé et leurs diplômes empochés ils rentrèrent au pays, ou plutôt à Tree Hill.

Ils s'achetèrent une grande maison, et oui ils sont quand même trois, et à l'age de 22 ans ils entrèrent dans la vie active. Brooke ouvrit sa maison de stylisme qu'elle dirigea de Tree Hill, Lucas devint un écrivain célèbre et Peython créa son propre magazine tout en reprenant la gestion du Tric.

Tout aller pour le mieux entre eux trois, même si il arrivait toute fois qu'il y est quelques disputes. Par exemple quand Peython tomba accidentellement enceinte Brooke exigea de Lucas qu'il lui fisse un enfant. Ainsi naquirent Ellie et Keith Scott. Quand cinq ans plus tard Brooke mit au monde de jumeaux nommer Aïden et Anna Scoot, Peython demande à Lucas d'avoir deux autres enfants. Nathan James et Karen Haley vinrent compléter à leurs tour la petite tribu des Scott.

Bien évidemment jamais ni l'une ni l'autre ne purent se marier, la polygamie étant fermement interdite aux Etats-Unis. Ce qui est il faut le reconnaître bien dommage.

Vous vous demander sûrement quel genre de vie ont eut Ellie, Keith et compagnie ? Et bien ils eurent une vie très heureuse et équilibrée malgré leur famille quelque peu atypique.

C'est ici que mon récit s'arrête. Je sais que certain et certaine d'entre vous auront du mal à croire en l'existence de ce couple plus qu'improbable. Cependant n'oublier pas une chose, ici nous somme à Tree Hill, la ville ou une intello introvertie et devenu, l'espace de quelques mois, une super star de la chanson. Ou un champion de basket imbu de lui-même, arrogant et séducteur, et devenu aussi doux qu'un agneaux, qu'il c'est marié et qu'il a eu un enfant avant même d'être diplômer. Ou un homme a payé une femme pour qu'elle séduise son frère et lui brise le cœur. Ou se même homme a tué ce même frère. Ou une femme a voulu brûlé vif son époux et ainsi de suite.

Et oui Mesdames et Messieurs ici vous êtes à Tree Hill. La ville ou tout est possible.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plus à la prochaine…

BONNE ANNEE 2008


End file.
